Camp Halfblood and Me
by Bianca PJO HOO HG
Summary: One hundred years after The Last Olympian, there is a new generation of demigods. What is there story? What about that prophecy of the Seven? The Hunters are coming to Camp? With all these campers, who knows what can happen! *Submit-a-character*
1. Forums

**Camp Halfblood and Me**

**Notes**

**No Mary Sues.**

**Hunters of Artemis are accepted. (They have there own forum to fill out)**

**Campers: Just try to be in the age range of 10-17 (18 and 19 is okay too). **

**The Heroes of Olympus (The Lost Hero or Son of Neptune) never happened.**

**I might have to change a bit of you're character if it doesn't make sense or go with the story **

**100 years after the Last Olympian (Therefore being a Big Three child isn't rare)**

**Hunters: Thalia Grace is still among you. **

**I will select Cabin Leaders by age**

**No children of Artemis or Hestia.**

**PLEASE try to PM me the characters, if you can't, just review them. **

_**Camper Forum**_

BASICS:

Full Name (and nickname):

Godly Parent:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Ungodly family:

History:

What thing/person brought you to camp:

What monsters chased you:

How old were you:

Anything I missed:

LOOKS:

Hair color/style/length:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Height:

Scars/tattoos/piercing:

Summer Camp outfit:

Winter Camp outfit (year rounders):

Jewelry/Make up:

Anything I missed:

CAMP LIFE:

Do you want them to have friends that someone else created or a camper:

How many friends do you want them to have:

In love with who (camper or someone else created):

Enemies:

Goody-two-shoes or rebel:

What are they like around siblings:

Anything I missed:

PERSONALITY:

Strengths:

Weaknesses/Fatal Flaw:

Talents not Demigodly:

Worst fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quote/Motto/Saying:

Good habits/traits:

Bad habits/traits:

Anything I missed:

QUESTION:

Goth or Preppy:

Happy-go-lucky or sad/bad:

Secretive or Gossiper:

Outgoing or shy:

Mean or nice:

Leader or Follower:

Do you want to join the hunters when they come visit:

Year rounder (yes or no):

RATING:

Attractiveness (1-10):

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

Fighting Abilities (1-10):

EXTRA:

Weapon:

Favorite color:

What does bunk space look like:

Theme Song (if you want too):

Anything I missed or something you want to add in:

_**Hunter of Artemis Forum **_

BASICS:

Name:

Last Name:

Nickname:

Godly Parent:

Gender:

Age:

History/how did they become a hunter of Artemis:

How long have you been in the hunters:

Anything I've missed:

LOOKS:

Hair color/style/length:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Height:

Scars/tattoos/piercing:

Huntress outfit (mainly has to have silver, black, or white):

Jewelry:

Favorite shoes:

Make up:

Anything I've missed:

HUNTRESS LIFE:

Friends (Phoebe and Thalia or someone created):

How many friends do you want:

Enemies (campers/hunters or someone created):

How do you act around hunters:

Love life before/after (fill out the after if you want to have your demigod quit the hunters):

Anything I've missed:

PERSONALITY:

Strengths:

Weaknesses+Fatal Flaw:

Worst fears:

Quote/Motto/Saying:

How do you act around CHB campers:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Good habits/traits:

Bad habits/traits:

Anything I missed:

QUESTION:

Goth or Preppy:

Happy-go-lucky or sad/bad:

Secretive or Gossiper:

Outgoing or shy:

Mean or nice:

Leader or Follower:

Do you want to quit/get kicked out of the hunters:

RATING:

Attractiveness (1-10):

Intelligence (1-10):

Sociable (1-10):

EXTRA:

Weapon:

Favorite color:

What does room/tent space look like:

Theme Song (If you want too):

Anything I missed or something you want to add in:

**QUEST**:

_Camper:_

**Name of Character you submitted:**

_**If you want to go on a quest:**_

Do you want to be the leader:

Do you want to bring/be with friends or strangers:

Is it ok if a hunter of Artemis comes along:

Are you aloud to die:

Out of camp outfit:

_Huntress:_

**Name of Character you submitted:**

_**If you want to go on a quest:**_

Do you care if you are just a tag along:

Are you aloud to die:

Real world outfit:

_Note: You can't be the leader but this will be the quest with 5 people in it: 2 hunters and 3 campers._

_Chosen Seven:_

**Name of Character you submitted:**

_**Only for people who don't go on a quest:**_

Fatal Flaw:

Are you aloud to die:

Good or evil:

Leader or Follower:

(And if you want to) Theme song:

_Note: Only seven people will be chosen (The Chosen **Seven)** so how it will be chosen will later be decided._


	2. List

**Camp Halfblood and Me**

**Thanks for all the characters so far. I'm going to be adding in a few characters here in there**

**Sorry for the lack of an update, I have been busy ALL week and barely have time to go on the computer. This week is major test week too. **

*** = Character Made by Me **

_Zeus_:

Amelia (Amy or Aims) Christine Coddod

Justin Falls*

_Poseidon_:

Jade Evelyn Lancaster *Cabin Leader*

Allison (Ally) Taz

Destini Prado*

_Hades_

Marcus (Mark or Deathboy) Jameson *Cabin Leader*

_Apollo_

Cecil (Ceci) Marie Ryans

Evan Shine

_Aphrodite_

Scarlett Sarabinath*  
>Anna-Marie Carson<p>

_Demeter_

Jonathan Taylor

Ivory Dalton

Katrina Hallis

_Athena_

Tessa Carter

_Hermes:_

Matthew Mickey (Mickey) *

_Hecate:_

Ava (Avy) Reeds

Elphaba Autumn Greene

_Iris:_

Courtney (Coco) Lawrence *Cabin Leader*

Gabriella Taylor

_Secret until the End:_

Jaylen (Strawberry) Smith

_Hunters:_

Alana Morozov

Ariettie Gomez

**Quests:**

_**Prophecy of the Seven **_

Jade

Elphaba  
>Cecil<p>

Courtney

Jonathan

Gabriella

Amelia

_**Monster Hunting **_

Jaylen

Marcus

_**Plan A: Invade Base Camp**_

Alana

Tessie

Evan

*Surprise or, in other words, you'll find out*

***Sneak Peek of the Future***

The dark rocks were freezing as we kneeled on them. My knees were beginning to hurt. Jade and Ceci were trying to get a good look at the incoming monsters. Jonathan and Gabrielle were arguing about something or another. Amelia was staring off into space. Elphaba was muttering to herself, leaving me, Courtney, to just sit here and wait.

I hate waiting.

"We're dead." Jade finally announced after a few minutes.

Elphaba raised her hand. "I deny this statement. I rather like not being dead."

"No we're not!" Ceci protested as if Elphaba didn't say a thing.

Jade brought her hand up and pointed at both sides of the mountains. Ceci leaned forward to see what Jade was pointing at. She leaned back once more before falling down to the ground with a dramatic sigh.

"We're dead."

"Great, I always wanted to be dead." Elphaba sighed after a few seconds. "We should have gone to Las Vegas like I said. See what happens when we fallow Jonathan-" Here Jonathan began to protest, but was quickly cut off again. "-we die in California for the Gods' sake! And I'm not dying in California! No."

Sometimes, I think were just about to agree on something for once…

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not true!"

"True!"

"Not true!"

"True!"

"Guys, the monsters are getting closer!"

"Great, thanks for telling me like I didn't notice it before."

"Don't get snappy with me!"

I'm wrong _every_ single time.

***End of Sneak Peak***


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Camp Halfblood and Me**

**I guess I have a change of plans, my thoughts took me there. Instead of this story, your OCs will be in my upcoming story (for now let's just call it The Wonderland Project).**

**The Wonderland Project is very different, but you're characters will be spread out through the story. Whether they join Piper in the Land of Love or become Thalia's (the Queen, not the huntress) guards in the Land of Lightning or even give Percy advice on how to get through The Mad Hatter's Domain, they'll be spread out through the story with mini-stories of there own (and have really cool costumes too)**

**To end this change, the story will be online for you to read soon. I hope you love adventuring into Wonderland as much as I do. Who knows, maybe your character will change it all. **

**And let us remember one little detail:**

**Madness is not a state of mind, it is a place. I trust you will treat it as so. **


End file.
